a Monkey's Love
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: Love, the most noble of emotions, can sometimes make us do some very scary things...such is the tale of Pudding and her siblings...


**MC: okay, this one was easy because there was so much to work with.**

 **Pudding: 0_0**

MC the Midget Dragon Presents

"A Monkey's Love!"

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)

 **(Author's POV)**

A Child's love knows no limit, especially when it comes to their familly, they will go to great lengths to keep a familly toghether.

Such as the case of Pudding Fong and her siblings, the love they have for one another is so great, it can perform great and somtimes horrific feats.

After Zakuro's death, the three remaining Mews began to wonder if this was the work of some divine force.

 **(AN: yeah...you guys think that!)**

Mint had severed all contact with the others, sinking into a dark depressive state.

Lettuce was checking up on Pudding and her siblings, when she entered the home, all of them were sitting in a circle, Pudding cuddling Heicha.

"it's gonna be alright na no da!" said Pudding, "we'll find a way out of this..."

"what's going on?" asked Lettuce.

"a lady form Child Services came today, she said that due to the cafe closing down, that i don't have the money or resorces to care for my siblings na no da, if i don't find work soon, she'll take them away!" she said.

"NO! we would rather die than go to an orphanage na no da!" said Heicha.

"don't worry, we'll find you work Pudding!" said Lettuce.

and so the day was spent with Pudding doing odd jobs around Tokyo, from scrubbing dishes, testing out scientific equipment, even baking!

Little by little she was making money, enough to at least put food on the table.

the next morning, Lettuce was walking down the street when she saw a verry skinny woman in a buesness suit talking on the phone.

"yes sir, i have all the information on the Fong familly...yes the eldest daughter is raising them, that alone isn't right...ocupation?...well she's doing odd jobs to support them, but i doubt she'll be able to handle it for long." she said, "oh yes! we have found loving famillies for the younger sibling as well as the eldest!"

she hung up the phone and walked off...

"oh...no..." she whispered.

later that afternoon, Pudding and her siblings were at the bank cashing out Pudding's many checks, just then, a couple of burly men came in and hold the place up!

"Look, we just want the money in the safe!" one said, "no one has to get hurt."

Pudding defends her siblings, as the men take their loot.

one of the men looks at Heicha, "aww, you're kinda cute, can i keep her?" he asked.

Pudding unleashed a punch to the gut befor the guy had a chance to answer!

the other pulled out a knife, but only succeeded in cutting her cheek.

angered, Pudding let out a tremndous roar, which made both thugs piss themselves!

the police arrived just in time to haul them away, Pudding was able to get her money, unfortunately the lady from Child Services saw everything!

she knelt next to Pudding who had her cheek bandaged.

"i know you are trying Pudding, but you need to think about what is best for your siblings, even if it means you no longer being with them, your mother would have wanted you to be safe and happy" she said, "i will be back tomorrow to pick them up..."

she walked away leaving Pudding with her thoughts.

...which was a bad idea...

that night Pudding was on her couch crying, her siblings sitting around her.

"We would rather die than be away from you na no da!" Hanacha said.

"We love you sister!" said Heicha.

Pudding knelt to all of them, "i would rather die then lose all of you too na no da!" she said.

so...she grabbed six cups filled it with juice...and Poison!

she gave one to each of her siblings and then herself.

"that lady can have our bodies, but she can't have us na no da!" Pudding said as each one drank the ville treat...

The next morning Lettuce and the Lady from Child services came to Pudding's home, as Lettuce tried to talk her out of taking her and Siblings away...but to no avail.

but when she opened the door all she found were 6 dead bodies and a note taped to the back of the eldest.

"Oh...dear god..." Lettuce said as she picked up the note:

 **Dear Ms. Koga of Child Services,**

 **i am sorry, but i cannot allow you to take my siblings away, they are all i have left to remember my mother, i trully love them na no da, don't bother taking us to a hospital, the poison i used was fast acting, by the time you have read this note, we'll have already died, when i said we would rather die than be seperated, i ment that.**

 **to Lettuce-oneechan, i'll be sure to say hi to Ichigo and the others for you.**

 **Love always,**

 **Pudding Fong.**

a week after the incident, Pudding and her siblings were burried alongside the others, Taruto of all people visited her grave every chance he got.

But were they really dead?...

 **Someplace unknown...**

Pudding and the others were fishing by a large crystal blue lake, her sbilings were swiming with Zakuro.

Berry was glad Pudding was with them, and her siblings were just a bonus.

trully all of them were happy, but what is this mysterious haven...

...who knows?

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **MC: and so Pudding and her siblings join Ichigo and co in this unknown world**

 **what will happen next?**

 **Find out in the next installment of the End of the Mews saga!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
